minecraft gioco o vita ita
by Rocketman1728
Summary: Ciao tutti questa è la mia storia di oc minecraft e il vostro se vuoi aggiungere un carattere di questa storia è la versione italiana della mia storia inglese minecraft tra l'altro e sai che spero vi piaccia :
1. Tripp Ch1

Ciao minecraft persone e Benvenuti a leggere la mia storia di oc minecraft e non flameing che anche non a ottenere lo che voglio dire che il flamers sapeva quello che noi stiamo leggendo sapevano voglia storia che hanno cliccati...

Sumarry completa: story about mia lettura oc minecraft o non è la chiamata

Enjoy the story or that the very least i hope (I/You) didn't waste your time

ma prima

[**parola**]

= tempo

{**parola**}

= tempo aggiunto

(**parola**)

= luogo

[**parola**)

= tempo e luogo

parola

= leggendo qualcosa

'**parola**'

= qualcuno parlare

"**parola**"

= qualcuno parlare

~**parola**~

= qualcuno cantando

_*__**parola**__*_

= qualcuno pensa

**-In ****Flashback****-**

memberies di qualcuno

**-****Flashback sopra****-**

= alla fine di un flashback

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

[Tripp ch. 1]

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**[Tempo giorno]  
**Sulla cima di una montagna breve c'era qualcuno dorme circa a svegliarsi

Un adolescente è stato wakeing fino e lui aspetto grazioso healie si alzò e a prendere una buona occhiata a tutto ciò che "dove io i... tutto così blocchi... così freddo!"

Egli filata intorno per vedere che cosa era intorno a lui è solo guardato kinda blocky a causa delle piccole linee su tutto "aaaa.. chiedo se sono blocchi?"

Tripp camminato fino a un piccolo lago "everythings blocky ma me mi chiedo perché tutto è Piazza?

"egli turno ed quando qualcosa è caduto dalla tasca posteriore, essa ha raccolto era la 7a ' 5'in lungo di esso e lungo leggere 'Guida Minecraft'

aprì fino all'haveing di prima pagina un avviso dicendo avviso non perdere la guida si sedette e guardò nelle pagine dal menu 1-14 per il combattimento, 15-28 per info mostro, 28-35 per il cibo, 36-70 per la lavorazione e 70-270 erano pagina vuota per il vostro proprio scrivendo che ha chiuso il libro per un minuto...

"Non mi ricordo nulla prima di venire qui ma so che il mio nome, lettura, scrittura, comprensione, bluliting cose, mangiando solo i non sanno dove è venuto da dove sono io e dove ha chiunque altro c'era qualcuno oltre a me...um... "si rivolse a vedere un pollo accanto a lui" oh là little flewa "egli accarezzò la sua schiena debole il pollo mandrino e beccava lui si alzò e droped il libro in acqua"Hey Hey! Lasciami solo pollo!"il pollo beccava gamba leaveing un foro sul lato della gamba sinistra ha ottenuto pazza e preso a calci il pollo di te nel lago e tenere la gamba nel dolore"ah perché pollo... perché"parte stagionata egli del suo sock e avvolta sulla sua gamba ha controllato per il libro"um...Umm... il mio... libro."che lui a girare per vedere il libro che scorre giù al lago"AHHH il libro!"ha eseguito per ottenerlo, ma fermato sul bordo"... posso nuoto... che cosa è il nuoto "ha preso un altro sguardo per vedere il lavandino libro fino a che egli non poteva vedere che più ha messo la testa nelle sue mani e sospirare"Beh credo di avere fare senza alcun aiuto"si tolse la testa fuori le sue mani"credo che io riesco a trovare qualcosa"

Egli guardò intorno vedendo un lago con erba e alberi accanto a un deserto che "unn.. i'll try passeggiando per vedere dove mi porta"partì nel bosco

**[Mezzogiorno]**

Dopo 3 ore di Tripp a piedi era geting caldo, provato e hungery il sole era proprio su di lui e piazza... ha camminato fino a quando egli ranch un piccolo lago con un paio di alberi e animali intorno ad esso si sedette sotto l'albero e spostato le sue braccia e non gambe sull'erba "nessun bug...che è strano...ma piacevole indovinare"egli guardò in alto e ho visto tutti i tipi di frutta mele, banane e noci di cocco ha mangiato poche mele, banane e bevuto/mangiato due noci di cocco" AAaaaa... buon cibo "si alzò e camminato per un paio d'ore, finché egli era in mezzo a una foresta guardando un po' quadrati uccelli, conigli, maiali e visto un gruppo di cani e alcune mucche in un campo

guardò verso est per vedere una luna sqaure "è sempre buio io andrò solo trovare un posto per dormire" ha camminato fino a che egli è venuto a un piccolo foro nella parte un di un mountien ha grabed un paio foglie per un cuscino e laided verso il basso "ahhh..Io credo che sarebbe una tranquilla notte"

**...[Notte tempo]...**

_**-Sneak Peek nel capitolo 2-  
**_

**[Notte tempo. 4 min.. più tardi]**

Tripp corse pensieri della foresta "AHH AHHH AHHHHH di che diavolo che cosa AHH di verde" tripp girato e se ne andò behide un albero in un sighed...poi un airrow ha colpito il suo superiore del braccio truned ha la testa "...Umum... AHHH!"ha tirato fuori e correva e cadde in uno stagno come due scheletri è venuto uno geting pronto a sparare finché vide frecce tiro behide lui uccidendo gli scheletri si rivolse alzando lo sguardo ed ha visto una persona che detiene la prua e una serie di frecce, una volta che lo vide tripp abbassò la prua e camminato foward prima tripp poteva vedere cosa fosse lui nero fuori dal vedere un teschio di atterraggio accanto a lui... egli fateted

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Grazie per la lettura e se con più di una persona a un computter ho letto ringrazio anche altre persone che è con persona una lettura... grazie  
e se qualcuno che cosa è per aiutarmi a scrivere questa e al vostro proprio i caratteri va bene anche quello che fanno sarà a voi così due regole che è necessario flusso se voi quello che il personaggio in questa storia con la mia uno: che cosa mai di genere si sono il tuo personaggio da essere lo stesso (che si conosce il motivo) due: hai bisogno di aiuto

che cosa ha bisogno il tuo personaggio

Nome:

Età:

Altezza:

peso:

Nuovo turno:

Sesso:

Tipo di persona: (Nizza, cattivo o raccapricciante tipo di persona che piace)

Panni:

Altro: (come gli occhiali, tatuaggi, cappelli, colore dei capelli)

Misurazioni (per le ragazze... o non): [motivo perché io sono un pervertito... ora un pervertito medio un pervertito gentile se non sai quello che un pervertito gentile è pm me... potrai chattare... "sospiro" aaaaa... buona giornata]

e i può prendere ownie 10-15 caratteri, è possibile aggiungere in qualsiasi momento il tuo personaggio, ma ho bisogno di un nuovo personaggio per il prossimo capitolo PM me o Reveiw

**P.S.**

mio personaggio

Nome: Tripp

Età: 15

Capelli capelli: corto nero/marrone

Eyes: Brown

Altezza: 5 "1

Sesso: maschile

Tipo di persona: (avete letto il capitolo si può dire che tipo di persona che egli è a voi)

Panni:

t-shirt verde chiaro,

lunga blue-jeans,

Stivaletto blu scuro

sonno wear:

bianco sotto, pugili volto sorridente e grandi scosse grigi

Altro: Occhiali e maglione zip blu scuro

si woundn't essere proprio con me chiedendo il vostro personaggio prima di dire a voi la mia

_...Buonanotte tutti!..._


	2. Brent Ch2

Ciao a Minecraft persone e le persone che si fa clic su questa storia a caso... .aaaahhhh, comunque, grazie per la lettura

e qualcuno ha messo "H" nelle revisioni i-i-i-I solo non sa nemmeno cosa vuol dire... ma ho lasciato stare in becauses il cliente divertente!

AAAAA... ora capitolo 2

ma prima

[**parola**]

= tempo

{**parola**}

= tempo aggiunto

(**parola**)

= luogo

[**parola**)

= tempo e luogo

parola

= leggendo qualcosa

'**parola**'

= qualcuno parlare

"**parola**"

= qualcuno parlare

~**parola**~

= qualcuno cantando

_*__**parola**__*_

= qualcuno pensa

**-In ****Flashback****-**

memberies di qualcuno

**-****Flashback sopra****-**

= alla fine di un flashback

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**[Brent Ch.2]  
**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**[Notte tempo]**

**{2 minuti più tardi}**

Tripp chiuse gli occhi, un minuto fa, fino a quando ha sentito un 'sssshhh' che lui a girare per vedere due creature verde scuri 30 ft via egli camminò e ha fatto il suo modo behide un albero che li ha visti spostato più vicino lui guardò giù e vestita di una roccia lo gettò al... i rettili esplodere poco blocchi ovunque l'altri arrivò sibilando a tripp bene correva pensieri della foresta "AHH AHHH AHHHHH WHAT THE HELL di quel verde AHH cosa"

Tripp girato e se ne andò behide un albero in un sighed...poi un airrow ha colpito il suo superiore del braccio truned ha la testa "...Umum... AHHH!"ha tirato fuori e correva e cadde in uno stagno come due scheletri è venuto uno geting pronto a sparare finché vide frecce tiro behide lui uccidendo gli scheletri si rivolse alzando lo sguardo ed ha visto una persona che detiene la prua e una serie di frecce, una volta che lo vide tripp abbassò la prua e camminato foward prima tripp poteva vedere cosa fosse lui nero fuori dal vedere un teschio di atterraggio accanto a lui... egli fateted

**[20 minuti. fa 2 miglia di distanza)  
**

somone altro era wakeing in foresta circa tredici, nero di capelli e gli occhi e indossando nero e una camicia rossa si alzò e si guardò intorno "Aaaa... ora sono sicuro... io odio scheletri "egli si guardò intorno e sospirare"ho appena trovato un bel posto dove fare una casa troppo poi rampicanti, mostri di melma, ragni giganti"ha camminato per 30 minuti. finché ha trovato qualcuno addormentato su una stuoia brent cacciato lui a svegliarsi

Tripp sabato up e rubebd i suoi occhi "HEY!... uomo a breve..."

Brent ha ottenuto pazzo "sono 4'1!..."

"Ecco perché ho detto tuo breve!... così che cosa è il nome" tripp mise le mani

"ya...ya... Comunque io sono brent-"

"I 'm Tripp" tripp lui fermato su che cosa stava dicendo

"..va bene... Beh ho trovato svenuto circa 20 ft da qui...aspettare perché sei fuori qui takeing un pisolino in luogo frist "

Tripp mise le mani sulla sua testa "aspettare! Quando passato fuori è stato accanto a uno stagno e...il teschio...eh"

"Beh potrebbe essere un sogno che ho trovato voi circa 20 ft da me..il punto"

"... dimenticare" tripp decollata "così voglio trovare dove siamo e perché..."

"... .ehhhheeehhhhh ok" brent e tripp walk 2 passi fino alla fermata di tripp

"Brent..."

"... cerchiamo di essere amici mentre erano qui" ha messo la mano brent appena avuto la faccia in aw e tenuti a piedi

"Hey ho qualcos'altro da dire a"

**{1 cioccolato coprire numero musicale vocale/bella amicizia più tardi}**

"~ S ~ O ~ che il...La fine del cioccolato coperto amicizia musical... ~ ~ SSOONNG ~ ~ ~! "Tripp passò largo della roccia e luogo

Brent guardò giù per terra "bene qualunque tripp diciamo basta solo andare"

Mentre camminavano insieme per un'ora, fino a quando hanno visto la comeing sole da behide li brent aveva un pensiero _* perché fatto egli hanno troppo cantare... .ah qualunque almeno io avere qualcuno con cui parlare a *_

Tripp e brent guardato alla loro destra per vedere il sole fino a venire

**[Dawn]**

Tripp girato a Brent "... brent" turno brent per vedere cosa tripp ha detto

"Look al sole"

"Ora-retro-a-me"

"Ora-retro-per-il-domenica"

"and-to-you,-you-are-not-the-sun" Brent sembrava pazzo

"That's-ok-cause-me-vs-the-sun-makes-the-sun-look-like-ice" brent sudore dorp

"Perché!- perché io sto caldo!" tripp ha detto... facile mentre brent langur sua testa slowie e tenuto a piedi

"... perché... hoter... piuttosto il sole" tripp ha detto mentre

**-[Giorno tempo]-  
**

Brent guardò tripp "Beh diciamo ottenere qualcosa da mangiare e iniziare a bluiding"

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

_**-**__**Sneak Peek nel capitolo 3**__**-**_

Tripp lanciare noci di cocco a orsi, mentre il brent era su un samll zattera geting pronto a vela "GET alla barca!"

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

e i miei ringraziamenti a

Carattere Python0405 OC: Brent

e ricorda che è possibile aggiungere ancora il tuo personaggio

così lontano python0405 è stato finora il ownie uno che ha dato un oc così mi chiedono sul vostro non essere timido

P.S. qualcuno visto "EPIC RAP battaglie della storia"... stavo pensando di haveing una battaglia epica rap alcuni capitoli più tardi se ottengo alcuni caratteri più

P.S.P.S., penso che sia grande Pietro bello fare "Kamen Rider Decade VS. Godzilla"rap battaglia anche

"Link Finn il VS umano"

"Tai(digimon) VS Ash(Pokemon)"

"Enderman VS Creeper"

"Pac-Man VS Megaman"

"Vostra chiave VS marziano preferito di impressionante"

"Goten Trunks kid VS"

e...

"SMOSH (ian e anthony) VS FRED"

Ok grazie per la lettura

_...Buonanotte tutti!..._


	3. la teoria di Hetalia

Ciao Minecraft tifosi, giocatori, pervertiti e tifosi Hetalia (causano solo quasi tutti amore hetalia...)

[perché dosn chiunque desidera dare un OC per questa storia...WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYY!...: (]

Comunque io sono felice che tutto il mondo da quando cominciato questa storia poco tempo fa la gente

i paesi

Stati Uniti

Canada

REGNO UNITO

Australia

Giappone

Paesi Bassi

Portorico

Nuova Zelanda

Malaysia

Norvegia

Filippine

leggere la mia storia finora i paesi e tutte le persone di tesi lettura da tutto il mondo bene mi rende molto felice e qualcuno di voi può parlare con me che sa noi potremmo avere alcune cose in Camen e di essere amici più tardi così bello ya

Oh e tutti devono sapere che (come ho detto i tre ultimi capitoli) aiuto sarebbe bello... ma finora nessuno come halped me...: (...Comunque ho altra storia che è necessario scrivere in modo che se qualcuno vuole aiutare sarebbe bello...ya

so...i thoguht Heralia + i sto aggiungendo qualcosa di nuovo, chiamata _**"-Chibi Minecraft-"**_ quando messo su vuol dire tutti e cosa si trasforma in una versione di anime chibi e mettere su **-**_**Il vero Minecraft-**_ tutto e ci si rivolge indietro a quello che ogni eravate imageing prima che io stessa immagine gli animali, persone e oggetti fatti a mano come anime come hetalia o come medabots, shin chan, kekko kamen (sapete che tipo di anime dove gli sguardi backround fu dipinto e i caratteri guardare come essi i colori degli anni ' 90 sono stati 'prosciugato' si potrebbe dire... che uno è me) per quanto riguarda gli alberi, sabbia, rocce, ect. blocco piace, come nel gioco

(haha ho non anche avere il gioco... haha... a meno che qualcuno mi può fare un conto... io sono povero)

ma prima

[**parola**]

= tempo

{**parola**}

= tempo aggiunto

(**parola**)

= luogo

[**parola**)

= tempo e luogo

parola

= leggendo qualcosa

'**parola**'

= qualcuno parlare

"**parola**"

= qualcuno parlare

~**parola**~

= qualcuno cantando

_*__**parola**__*_

= qualcuno pensa

**-In ****Flashback****-**

memberies di qualcuno

**-****Flashback sopra****-**

= alla fine di un flashback

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**[Ch.3 la teoria di Hetalia]**

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**[Tempo giorno]  
**

Mentre il brent e viaggio erano a piedi Tripp è stato haveing un sogno ad occhi aperti sulla lotta contro gli orsi con noci di cocco, mentre brent fa un tp barca vela lontano dall'isola di omicidio

"Ehi...Ehi!"brent urlare a lui uscire dalla sua immaginazione

"ascolta se tu e io sono che qui ci potrebbe essere più persone se guardiamo noi potremmo trovarli e scoprire il motivo per cui siamo qui"

Tripp sembrava brent parlava greco "che cosa?..."

Brent indietro lo guardò"...cosa intende per che cosa?"

Tripp 3inchs, lontano dall'orecchio brents"...Voglio dire che cosa?-"

Brent salto indietro e crovered "-AH che ha proprio nel mio orecchio si culo"

"ok, ti farò un affare brent.../me...'hehe'...to la nostra amicizia/viaggio scoprire dove e perché erano haha (egli è ancora ridendo circa il brutto scherzo) in ogni caso esso sarà essere 3/4 divertimento e vacanze e 1/4 perché siamo qui/che cosa è la vita/azione thriller film/barra romanzo... va bene"

"cosa-NO"

Tripp guardò verso il cielo e torna a brent "0Ooooookay"

"non dire"-

"... brent... brenty... brentman..."

Brent mettere mano sinistra in tripp (Marulić) faccia "fermarlo e non anche parlare a portata di mano"

Tripp fermato e brent sua mano lontano "buona ora-"

"... .okay ora ho finito vai"

"pensiamo di come siamo arrivati qui"

"~ bene ~"

"forse un buco nero nella spazio o tempo di viaggio...um"

Tripp ideate per un minuto "Hey! forse è come Hetaila you Know! potremmo essere nazioni che sono esseri umani"

Brent non poteva pensare a cosa dire "nati-, che cosa-i non ancora... va bene mi dispiace che cosa?"

"ma se siamo io sarebbe Italia del Nord o sud Italia e nella mia nazione tutti saranno nuda e libera pizza per tutti... ma non ti causa brent tuo una rottura più si sarebbe becaus Francia

e come l'asino di parola"

"IO NON SONO FRANCIA! SE QUALCOSA SAREI IN GERMANIA O IN RUSSIA! NON CHE PERVERTITO DALLO SHOW"

Tripp inclinò la sua sinistra eyebow "oh... e la parola culo?"

"OH CHE È PERCHÉ CAUSANO IL BUCO DEL CULO"

"umm..." tripp si chiedeva se... qualcosa

_**-Chibi Minecraft-  
**_anime chibi tripp guardò anime chibi brent "perché... perché sono l'eroe!"

"Ho anche didn't Say Anything But No perché Your il culo... ehhh voi il resto"

"bene, se io sono america poi tuo Inghilterra o il modo in cui mi chiamano culo tuo forse Francia"

"Ho detto che non sono Francia già!"

Tripp ha visto un buco fino avanti tripp ha cercato di avvertirlo "Brent guardare fuori qui è un ho-"

"Non voglio sentire solo i'm walking noi trovare qualcun altro che è bett AHHHH" brent è caduto in un buco

Tripp ".. Wino cadde rido... hahahahahaha 'sospirare' Ehi brent si va bene uomo"

"io sto bene che le rocce il ruscello mia caduta"

"Beh...Judt sedere stretto ' ll be back"

_**-Il vero Minecraft-**_

**{2 e una mezza giorni più tardi... e mezzogiorno}  
**

lak di cibo e acqua fatta breant inizia a perdere la sua mente e vedere **(AN: sai...Hetalia)**

Brent mangiato funghi off the wall poco ha fatto lui sapere quelli erano funghi 'magici', in altre parole _**essi-ha ottenuto-ya-alta-babys **_comunque brent guardato e ha ottenuto un volto bianco "non c'è a... orso polare... um..."  
guardò brent e inclinò la testa "Chi sei?"

"sospiro"... sono canada... "un minuto più tardi un passo sentito upove sua testa e vide tripp

Tripp guardò brent "Hey Brent m Back e legato a qualche grano di-"

"Attesa hai lasciato ME qui due giorni si ASS WHERE WERE YOU!"

"Beh... non vedo quando voi vi cadde droped tuo minecraft guida a pochi metri lontano mooooolto quando ho truned ho trovato il tuo libro che ho letto come bluid le cose"

**(- FlashBack-)**

"non ti preoccupare brent che avrò qualcosa di farti"

Tripp ha visto e preso la guida minecraft di brent

"Non andare da nessuna parte fino a quando torno indietro va bene?"

Brent appena sospirò

"va bene finalmente posso costruire qualcosa"

"ok qui farò una pietra pala e scavare brent..va bene pala, pala Shovellllllllllllllll... va bene qui siamo"tripp alzò strumenti e delle pale di legno fatta, oro fatto, ferro, pietra fatta ect.

per rendere una pala di pietra in primo luogo fare una tabella d'artigianata a pagina 40 così quando a pagina 40 detto di fare 4 assi di legno e di fare che ha detto di andare a pagina 39 egli quando...ancora adesso e ' detto di legno da hiting che finchè diventa in little 1 da 1 pollice blocchi colpisca appena uno volta posto su qualcosa e tenerlo premuto per 5 secondi per fare qualcosa con fuori un mestiere tavolo e tripp chiudere il libro e si guardò intorno, che vide molti alberi camminava solo fino a uno alla sua destra e la mano pronta poi correva e pugno l'albero un po' incrinato poi smarginatura sua mano"... IL MIO HANDDDDD!"... .tripp occhi rotolato sul retro della sua testa e ha passato fuori

**{Un'ora più tardi}  
**Tripp mise la mano sotto sua ascella e guardò il libro che hai detto ownie dovuto toccare le cose come legno, sabbia, sporco ect. Tripp guardato la sua mano e chiuso il libro

"' sospiro' i'll solo alcune mele e legare alcuni grano in qualche corda"

**{Un giorno e mangiare le mele e dormire... più tardi}  
**

Tripp trascorrere una legatura di intera giornata grano in corda

tripp "buona ora solo bisogno di salvare il brent... ma primo sonno" quando in una struttura di circa 8 ore svegliato e ha iniziato a camminare fino a che egli dimenticato quello che stava facendo ma poi sentito un 'HELLLPPPPPPPPPPPP ME voi ASS'

"asino...che mi ricorda qualcosa che devo do...aah che dimenticato quello che ho dovuto fare!"

"HELLPPPPPPPPPP ME HAI CULO"

"... .oh YAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa avere per salvare brent" tripp correva per aiutare brent

**(Flashback - sopra-)**

"e che è come accadere"

"' sospirare' sì qualunque cosa farmi appena fuori di qui"

tripp "ok sto portando doen la tunica" buttato giù la veste

Brent sospirò "finalmente"

Brent vestita la corda di grano e quando, fino ma fino metà la corda si ruppe e tripp cadde con lui

entrambi hanno urlato "AHHHHHHHH"

Tripp alzò "'sospiro' almeno atterrato su qualcosa di morbido"

"ya me... ORA GET OFF!"brent spinto tripp dosso e ha iniziato a piedi tripp scorreva lui

Tripp pensiero della sua battuta funnist per alleggerire l'umore "così"

"non vogliamo parlare troppo" brent attraversò le braccia e camminato

"Beh, ecco la schiena del libro" tripp consegnato brent sua guida minecraft

"grazie tripp" brent ha preso di nuovo suo libro e lo mise in tasca

**..{1 ora più tardi}...**

"da tripp il modo come ha fatto hai perso ti minecraft libro?"

Tripp guarda verso il basso la gamba "... .i non voglio parlare di esso ora..." tripp appena fatto una faccia triste remebering... "Pollo"

"va bene trovare ma noi stiamo talkin circa esso più tardi"

"bene iniziamo a piedi che ha sa noi potremmo trovare qualcuno"

"Chi vive in un buco casuale viaggio?"

"..per il momento siamo liveing in un buco casuale"

"..." brent non sento dire niente

Tripp cercato di pensare la prossima spostare "Beh io penso-"

"Hey!" Brent ha visto la luce in lontananza brent durò nella speranza di incontrare qualcun altro e gioiose lacrime agli occhi

"È una torcia che qualcuno fosse quaggiù"

"Ehi attendere per me"

Brent saltò in aria con gioia "NO ~ Ass ~ hole ~! YA"

**...[Notte tempo]...  
**

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

_**-Sneak Peek nel capitolo 4-  
**_Tripp guardò dentro la stanza per vedere il brent dormendo "hey dude brent stai bene"

Brent mettere il pollice e strizzò l'occhio "ma io ha fatto sì che io sono l'eroe?" questa volta tripp lo guardò sconvolto... ancora una volta "tu...bastardo...Questo è il mio genere"

la persona è svegliato e ha visto brent e tripp "hel-cosa diavolo sono persone a voi fare IN casa mia!...!"

Brent ha scioccato e mentre tripp chiuso il suo occhi agitò la mano sinistra "Ciao io sono tripp e questo ragazzo scioccato è brent... comunque, ora che sapete chi siamo i need to know avere seni e in caso tal è possibile tonch loro... favore...?" e tutti lo guardò in scioccato brent guardato tripp, per quello che lui pensava fosse l'ultima volta "voi... hai culo"

**-Tagliare Scene-  
**unknow persona) "Il vostro sia come Italia E Germania... o hehe Romano e Spagna" Brent messo la testa sul muro e sospirò "perché io sono io con queste persone"

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Spero vi sia piaciuto leggere... se non hai bene... leggete hehe

e stavo pensando se qualcuno sa come portare per questa storia sono planata su makeing a questa storia in un sacco di cose

anche questa storia su fanfiction

la versione dei fumetti per deviantart

**(non ho un scaner fino caricare... il mio fumetto ancora)**

video in Flash o episodi per youtube

**(ancora una volta i... non hanno la tecnologia)  
**e se qualcuno troppo aiutare con queste cose che sarebbe stato bello che ho potrei anche fare un sito Web

ora fuori toppick la ragione mi unisco è perché ho un giorno credo forse un anno o anche domani si può essere famoso come youtube... ect.

Oh io sono makeing una fanfic hetalia circa un Harem con l'Italia n. e un altro hetalia fanfic thats appena divertente e senza sesso ' casue persone... quando il toccare te stesso in bagno, letto, scuola homeroom quando non quelli intorno a ogni volta o dovunque tuo Whipped fatto... hai altre cose da fare...dimenticato dove stavo andando con questo '... ok allora...

p.s. non posso fare capitolo 4... finchè qualcuno dà un OC... hehe... heeehhee... hhahahahaaaha MUWAMAHAHAHAHA!... 'sospirare'... ahhhhh … Beh che è

_...Buonanotte tutti!..._


	4. Zack Ch4

Ciao a tutti il tempo per un altro capitolo, perché si potrebbe non chiede... non so e non potrei sa mai si potrebbe me forse non... così a conoscere voi potrebbe sapere ed io potrei non so da che... io potrei sapere del 60-70% e potrebbe 99.9999999999799999999 80%

così ora che è fuori del tempo per la storia più lontano

ma prima

[**parola**]

= tempo

{**parola**}

= tempo aggiunto

(**parola**)

= luogo

[**parola**)

= tempo e luogo

parola

= leggendo qualcosa

'**parola**'

= qualcuno parlare

"**parola**"

= qualcuno parlare

~**parola**~

= qualcuno cantando

_*__**parola**__*_

= qualcuno pensa

**-In ****Flashback****-**

memberies di qualcuno

**-****Flashback sopra****-**

= alla fine di un flashback

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**[Ch.4: Brent Fell tripp e Zack ridere HAHAHAHA... 'Sigh'... e ' stato divertente alittle]**

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**[Successivo di notte tempo 10 minuti]  
(Ma non importa perchè i personaggi principali sono sotterranei... e non possono vedere la luce esterna!... ya)  
**Dopo che è stato fatto Brent saltellanti e cantando gettare l'aria egli si calma e cominciò a camminare nuovamente e tripp ha giustamente accanto a lui il tunel

Tripp si rivolse a Brent "Hey Brent sapere che cosa è divertente"

"Beh, io potrei rimpiangere ma bene di cosa si tratta"

"Ohh è una storia che ho sentito in scuola quando ho la tua età"

"tripp ho 13 che si guarda come tuo 15"

"oh ho pensato che erano 9 o qualcosa del genere"

Brent fermato per un secondo"...COSA!"

Tripp mettere suo pollice lontano da brents affrontare "dire alla mia mano brent è ora la storia si vedere prima c'è stato un uccello femmina casa moglie ed un'ape regina che avevano una cosa per _Big-Old-uccelli"_

**IL FELLOWING È STATO CENSURATO PER WRONGEST...SEMPLICEMENTE SBAGLIATO...MOLTO...di sbagliato... ehhhe...**

Tripp mettere giù il dito puntatore che era in un fungo che era nella sua altra mano "così che è la storia dell'uccello e l'ape ha fatto un ibrido di uccello/ape per raccontare la storia di come è genitori pane si..."

Brent lì seduto sulla roccia che era sotto una torcia in d'urto "tripp... che è appena stato malato... tuo tripp malato"

Tripp distolse lo sguardo e fino il tetto del tunel con orgoglio "rimpiango niente!... ben mmaybe parlando di conigli e dinosauri ma di quella niente!"

Brent si alzò e cominciò a svegliarsi nuovamente "bene dopo aver sentito che scommetto che fare"

Tripp "perché brent... io sono sbalordito da quel Sir!...Hai sapete mi per circa 2 settimane si avrebbe dovuto sapere questo..."ancora una volta brent appena girato la testa e wheed torna a camminare

Booth tripp e brent raggiunge la fine del tunel una sega una porta boscosa con pietra bordi intorno ad esso brent "È una porta..."

Tripp mettere il suo dito indice e il pollice al suo mento "sì... una bella porta infatti"

Tripp Lõoke e ho visto che la porta era incrinata aprire un po' e guardò il brent "Andiamo dentro e vedere se possiamo trovare qualcosa"

"no, se si è incrinata poi ci avrebbe potuto essere un panico e potrebbe esserci mostri all'interno"

Tripp picchiettata berent sulla spalla "Vieni Bubby... um ~ potrebbero esserci funghi ~..."

Brent alzò a te smileing tripp e sospirò "tripp..."

Tripp ha ottenuto un sorriso, ha detto _"~ sì ~"_

"spostare fuori strada" brent spinto tripp allontanato e slowie spinto la porta aperta nella grande stanza che sembrava come se fosse someones camera da letto ha preso a pochi passi nella stanza e scivola e abbattuto giù lui bussare

Tripp guardato dentro la stanza per vedere brent dormendo "hey dude brent stai bene" dopo toccandolo con un legno... il bastone e nessun movimento tripp appena allontanò tripp girato la testa verso il coner della stanza e vide un letto con qualcuno...o moveing cosa sotto le lenzuola ha spostato più vicino la parte anteriore del letto e si trasferisce i fogli che ha visto qualcosa che potrebbe ownie dire in una sola parola...

"Piedi?..." tripp guardò l'altro lato del letto e ho visto una testa di capelli biondo

Tripp ha preso un passo forwed e lighty ha toccato la testa solo per sentire un "UMUMUMUumeheme... eh?"

Brent svegliato e gridò a lui "HEY Don't Touch che Tripp non sai dove è stato!"

Tripp le braccia fino in defference "Okaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyy... voi non hanno troppo urlare"

Una bionda Teenage circa 15 anni di età, guardato il loro in stato di shock

Brent lo guardò e agitò la mano _"~ Ciao ~"_

La persona Lõoke fino a brent ed e trpp sul suo letto "hel-cosa diavolo sono persone a voi fare IN casa mia!...!"

Brent ha scioccato e mentre tripp chiuso il suo occhi agitò la mano sinistra "Ciao io sono tripp e questo ragazzo scioccato è brent... comunque, ora che sapete chi siamo i need to know avere seni e in caso tal è possibile tonch loro... favore...?" e tutti lo guardò in scioccato brent guardato tripp, per quello che lui pensava fosse l'ultima volta "voi... hai culo"

il ragazzo biondo aveva uno sguardo vuoto sul suo volto "...IO...Io non troppo che cosa dire a questo "

"Aderire bene il clun abbiamo ottenuto giacche"

"i'm .i ' m zack..io sono un tizio"la persona di sapere...ora zack allungò la mano

Tripp ha preso la sua mano e scosse "Ciao e io sono ancora una volta il tripp"

Zack guardato a lui "Lo so..."

"così voglio lasciare qui tutte le vostre cose e venire con con su ricerca al The Beach per Fun And Or relax" tripp strizzò l'occhio e ha dato un pollice in su

Brent slaped lui sul retro della sua testa "You Know che non è dove stai andando!"

Tripp strofinato il suo marchio di successo "Owww... Allora dove Mr urlare... y..-"

"Taci! Andiamo a scoprire perché siamo qui e nostro significato"

Tripp puntare il dito indice nell'aria "ora ha accettato di 3/4 dell'avventura sarebbe stato divertente, lo-"

dito di Brent slaped tripp giù "Stop...Ho concordato a nulla del corto!"

Zack alzò "questo è strano, questo discorso intero è appena stato strano...non ritengo giusto andando con voi due che ci si sente come sto andando essere in un sacco di cattivi scherzi...Tripp essere fastidiosi e per alcuni momenti di battaglia epica ragione"

Tripp camminato behide zack e mi accarezzò la sua schiena "so qualcosa che avrete la possibilità tua miniera circa becomeing amici"

**{1 Numero musicale di SUPER cioccolato coprire amicizia discorso/bella + Loveing poema più tardi}**

_~ Ed è per questo la spiaggia iis greaaaatt! ~ _tripp finito la sua canzone e si inchinò

Zack e brent claped le mani "Wow... che è stato bello... ok bello vengo con"

Zack ha avuto un pensiero a questo _* come egli cantare come il cioccolato pioggia Guy.. um bene è ottenere alcune persone a parlare troppo buono *_

Brent si alzò e lo stesso rispolverato il terreno e pensato a se stesso _* ancora una volta come si fa a fare umm bene almeno ho qualcuno diverso da tripp *_

**[Tempo giorno]**

**(Che ancora Doesn't materia causa tutti non può vedere il OUTTSIDE)  
**Tripp picchiettata zack nboth e brent sulle loro spalle "Contento di sentire le orecchie così prima di andare a fare avete qualcosa da mangiare brent ha la munchies e ho un caso middled della munchies"

"YE-" brent fermato quando ha annusato il profumo dei _funghi... _e lasciare a altro lato della stanza

"sì, sì Brent, sai che è vero" tripp onda a brent, che aveva appena scomparso

Zack guardò tripp "Beh io ho qualche zuppa di funghi ci dovrebbe essere sufficiente per tutti noi per un giorno o due" zack portò tripp a una pentola di ferro grandi il rappato la mano in un

Tripp e zack guardato nella ciotola vuota "... dove è la zuppa?"

Dopo zack ha detto che entrambi hanno sentito _' ~ souuuuupppp è così buono ~' _Tripp e zack si guardò intorno e vide  
Brent posò i funghi e si prostrarono "i'm .i dispiace ragazzi... ma io sono palle triping adesso"

Zach basta guardare blankie"...Non c'era abbastanza per uno per un minimo di quattro giorni come a mangiare tutto così in fretta?"

Tripp agitò una ciotola vuota smal a lui "sì... cool .not High-brent"

Zack appena guardato in stato di shock "No...vuole veramente sapere come è stato fatto quel zuppa all'ultimo me 4 giorni e si ha mangiato in meno in 5 minuti... è solo wow... "

Tripp mettere suo dito indice e il pollice sul suo mento "ahh che il si chiude pensano che può ricordare seit sono arrivato qui buona domanda zack Umm-"

Zack guardò scioccato tripp "io did ' t chiedere che a tutti quali sono yo-"

Tripp spinto zack fuori strada e ha continuato a "I Said UMMMM!"

**-FlashBack-**

Tripp camminato in una stanza di classe di liceo che indossa un abito bello nero buisness italiana "sono un nuovo puttana io sono qui per mangiare pasta un e sporco cosa ai fori in carta"

Ragazzo sconosciuto # 433 mettere giù il suo articolo "geez vi auguro erano più bello..e meno cablati"

Tripp Rise "che sarà mai hap-" prima che potesse finire un'Aula è sceso e ha colpito la sua testa bussare lui

ragazzo sconosciuto # # 342 "oltre ad esso-"

Persona sconosciuta # 12.341 che è stato pantsless "Shut Up io sto per vedere se lui va bene... egli è sapere di dove i miei pantaloni sono dame si Tripp, tripp che cosa è uomo può morire appena lanter Restituitemi mio pantaloni" ha detto il volto della persona sconosciuta # 12.241 slaped tripp un paio di volte fino ad aprire gli occhi di lui tripp e quando ampia

occhi di tripp secondo successivo quando largo ha appena detto questo "bottino..."

le persone conosciute 1,234.0000314427430721982179752 dice "cosa"

"Badunkadunks, Bootylicious, spazzatura nel bagagliaio..."

"TRIPP, Tripp.. è che che cosa vostro parlare" persona sconosciuta 433 indicò una donna con un asino 4 di 10

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO io voglio PIZZZAZAAZAZA NOW HAHAHA" Tripp urlato e fuori dalla finestra

il suo migliore amico guardò la finestra brokein poi guardò tripp takeing suoi abiti fuori runnign nudo scarying le donne vecchie che sono stati di alimentazione anatre e vecchi che stavano giocando il petto ha detto amico guardò indietro tripp in esecuzione farrer via andyelled a lui di wordsof speranza e di pace "Dio velocità si magnifica figlio di puttana" e quindi tripp behide laveing lo ha lasciato una scia di paura anziani spaventato per bambini di vita e growen uomini un le donne scappò via in preda al terrore...Egli non radersi... più strambi

**-FlashBack Over-**

Tripp sospiro e... buona su di esso "ahhh.. .feltun po 'memorie"

Brent e zack lo guardano con facce vuote e allo stesso tempo sia appena detto "cosa?"

Tripp guardato indietro a loro "Uh?"

"voi avete appena stava lì guardando il mio resista manifesto kitty" zack ha sottolineato

Brent guardò alla sua destra e vide altri porta da altra parte della stanza "ben" ora che, questo è fuori strada diciamo basta andare

Zack ha ottenuto un 'sicuro' e un addio onda a suo poster suo appendere in là kitty, una scimmia dicendo io odio il lunedì e il pac-man vs tutto e con che hanno lasciato

b "così non ho chiesto prima di ma ' ll chiedere ora che cosa è la tua storia zack"

"Let's talk su di esso dopo breve man...it s a dolorose" zack grabed suo verde scuro zaino alla porta e si diresse

**{1 Ora di marcia più tardi}  
**Zack, tripp e brent ha reso a non c'era alcun più palloni "quindi questo dove fermato di esplorare Ehi viaggio mi mano una torcia e slowie give it to me"

Tripp sospirò e si diresse verso una torcia "bene ahhh...perché devo fare per fare le cose"

Brent ha ottenuto Mad... ancora una volta "ben tripp è perché zitto e farlo"

Tripp è andato il grab una torcia e si trasferì a affrontarli"...AHHHHHHHH"

Zack panico e grabed una roccia fuori dalla terra si voltò "What A Creeper?"

Tripp sospiro e non guardò i due "ho bruciato il mio selfe un po'"

Zack ha preso la fiaccola lontano da tripp "i ' ll take che poi"

Tripp entrambi li guardato _"~ sai ~_ YOUR sia come Italia E Germania... o hehe Romano e Spagna"

Brent messo la testa sul muro e sospirò "perché io sono io con queste persone"

Dopo di che entrò nel tunel scuro con zack di fronte, brent ho mezzo ed e tripp presso il **(... .not cosa pensi)** e brent era nella speranza di una via d'uscita, tripp in era la speranza di tornare a una toilette e zack era nella speranza di pace e di amore e di grande arte nera a forma di nyan-gatti e tripp ha parlato in su "soooo... noi ci sono ancora.."

sguardo di Brent indietro a tripp infastidito "no e non chiedermelo più"

Zack sentito un 'ssh' e urlò quiety "sia di voi essere tranquillo mi sottile"

anche loro sinistra tutti hanno sentito un serpente come suono 'sssssshhhhhh' zack spostato la torcia al suono

Zack, brent e tripp girare intorno slowie di urlare a ciò che hanno visto "AHHH!"

**...[Mezzogiorno...]**  
**"..."**

**(metropolitana ancora...NESSUNA LUCE...eh)**

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

_**-Sneak Peek nel capitolo 5-**_

"È fatto di oro"

Tripp ha colpito la roccia con il piccone due volte e si è rotto "...Questo oro è inutile!"

"ora, ora hold on forse il shovle potrebbe essere buono"

Zack guardato "brent Zappa - oro"

"-Lo so!"

**-Tagliare Scene-**

Zack guardò gli scheletri di re-morti e ha tenuto il suo martello di ferro nelle sue mani "oh... la merda appena ricevuto real.."

**-Tagliare Scene-**

Tripp "va bene questa storia va quando 3 ragazzi denominato tripp, brent e zack andare nel bosco"

Brent "allora brent uccide tripp e getta il suo corpo nel fiume"

Zack "che con te e l'uccisione oggi"

**-Tagliare Scene-**

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

e grazie al nuovo personaggio

comicmaster88 da deviantart. com - Zack

e dare un oc, un Comento o inviati in un PM se vuoi... sì, penso che questo è tutto

_...Buonanotte tutti!..._


End file.
